nyan_catexefandomcom-20200216-history
Outside the Video Endings
These ending's are the more harder one's to achieve. They require you to think out side the box. If you don't want spoilers then leave. Keep in mind this'll only guide you on how to achieve the ending and not give the video URL combination. Error Ending This ending is caused when you break the games logic. Basically click on the annotation video title "?". It'll guarantee this ending True ending http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= 1= 3 This one can be found on the about video 2= H In the NyanCat.exe video when Nyan is eating strawberry tarts, the screen will pause. For abit in the bottom left corner you'll see this code. 3= b To find this one, when choosing to Run or Hide, pick Hide. Then wait to pick Note? Byron will pick up a note with this code 4= a After Note? you'll head to Vent? which is a different video. In one of the suggested videos the title will have the ending code 5= A To find this one, when choosing to Run or Hide, pick Run. Then pick Look out? Then pick Right! Go down to the description. E= (number of symbols - 1), means Ending number is the characters in the title (6) - 1. (CAPS LOCK + Category's First letter) means this code is in Caps and the category is Autos & Vehicles so the first letter is A. Basically Ending 5= A 6= n To find this one, when choosing to Run or Hide, pick Run. Then pick Look out? In the subtitles when John's head zooms in, the Dev will say the Ending code 7= 1 To find this one, when choosing to Run or Hide, pick Hide. Then choose Vent? But don't pick the note then Vent? In the right corner you'll see a small icon pop up. This will tell you the ending 8= C To find this one, when choosing to Run or Hide, pick Hide. Then choose Vent? Whether you pick the note doesn't matter. Pick Look out! On that video scroll to the comments and find the Pinned comment for this endings code 9= k To find this one, when choosing to Run or Hide, pick Run. Then pick Look out? In the description there's a poem. In the poem 9 and k are bold. This means Ending9=k 10= 2 To find this one, when choosing to Run or Hide, pick Hide. Then choose Vent? Whether you pick the note doesn't matter. Pick Look out! Then pick Meanwhile... In this video look at the Tag of the video and you'll find this ending 11= M By far the hardest. To find this one, when choosing to Run or Hide, pick Hide. Then choose Vent? Whether you pick the note doesn't matter. Pick Look out! Then pick Meanwhile... When Uriel is fighting Nyan? Pick Left! In the description you'll see 5 2 3 8. Pushing each button will give you a word from the characters dialog. (5=it's 2=you 3=there 8=all) Open the code converter also in the description and convert the words to numbers again. (it's=19 you=18 there=11 all=21) Add each digit until you get a number 1 + 9 + 1 + 8 + 1 + 1 + 2 + 1 = 24. 2+4= 6. Click on the link in this converter to find the number to Letter Converter. This letter is your ending code